The importance of regular hand cleaning in reducing the spread of infectious disease is well known. Nonetheless, many individuals fail to wash their hands regularly. These individuals may, for example, forget to wash their hands, fail to notice hand cleaning stations, or consider hand washing to be a tedious and unstimulating activity.
The present inventors have appreciated that the experience of the application of fluids including hand cleaning onto a user's hand could be improved by providing a visually interesting display of the fluid, thereby attracting attention and encouraging more frequent application of fluids to a user's hand and hand cleaning.